Random Story to explain this Friendship
by Team Rose
Summary: This is just a little thing I think is going on with Jennette and Nathan because they seem to be like going they're sepreate ways and it's scaring me. I just don't know what happened they used to hang out all the time.


**Ok so this is a weird little story I kept thinking about. I'm going to have 2 scenerios that I just want people to build off of. I want a Beta too, and what the heck does,'OOC' means?**

* * *

I was walking down the hallway to the next scene, and Nathan was calling from behind. "Jennette wait up.". I stopped so he could catch up.

"Hey", he said when he was finally near me turning his head slightly to look at me, "Hi.". I said my voice way colder than I hoped it had been. I kept my head straight to make sure I didn't make I contact, but to still keep him in my perifial vision.

"I just kinda wondered why we don't hang out anymore, unless we were forced to. And then you leave early or just don't come at all." I was walking faster now to speed up this conversation to get to the next scene. He wasn't in it thank goodness. "I have no idea what you're talking about.", we were both turning the corner and passing the shows writer's who came to see how the show went. "You leave whenever I get there and I was wondering why?".

"Why should you care?", this time I was facing him slightly. The look on my face made him stop in his place, "Look I have no idea what I did to make you pissed but I will do anything to have our friendship back." By this time I had stop walking and actually wanted to tell him why I hated his guts so much to pull them out with my bare hands. But instead I said this,"Well if that's the case then you have one specific thing to do for me", I started walking by then and he was following. "What is it?", he looked so sencer, "Stay away from me". I swear my I almost broke into tears, with a slight despondent look on my face. I hardened my face and stoped as I reached my destanation.

"Thanks for the walk.", and then I proceeded to work with the director and improve my speech and learn my lines better. After about an hour, I was done, and I could rest for lunch. I walked back to my room and found Nathan waiting outside my door,"What are you doing outside my room?". I had so much hate in my voice that I scared myself. It almost sounded like a growl, "I came to ask the real reason why you 'Hate my guts so much you could rip them out with your bare hands'.". He looked me dead in the eye, I was about to burst and scream at him to get away from me.

But I didn't and after an period of silence he spoke up,"Wanna go for lunch?". "Sure.", my voice was so small that I could barely hear myself, we walked down the hall and out the door where his car waited to be driven. "I still remember when you said you save me over this baby." I opened the door and took a seat on the passenger's side, "And I still would.". He sat down, I closed my door, looked up and saw that he was staring at me. I buckled up and he closed his door and did the same, "So your choice, where we headed?"

"I'm feeling Mexican and cheap." I sadi while he pulled out and exited the studio parking lot heading out onto the main rode."Taco Bell it is.". And we both laughed, I can't remember the last time it was just us two going to get lunch. "I'm glad we're talking.", he said when it had gotten silent, I was looking out the window and watching the buildings go by in a blur. "Yeah well I needed you to get off my back, plus I'm not that mean of a person. And I could use a break from radio touring and being 'Sam'." He turned on the radio and it was my favorite song, _Shattered by Trading Yesterday_. I turned the knob and the depressing song filled the car, I sang along and bobbed my head to the song.

"Why do you like this song?", he asked at the red light, turning his head toward me. I turned down the volume music and looked at him for the second time today,"It means alot to me, Green light." I said signaling to the changing light. "Do you mean your mom?". These are the questions I didn't have a problem to answer till just two days ago. "My mom's cancer is flaring up again, they got rid of it. But some how it finds my mom and never let's go." I was so close to tears at that moment, I could feel the water fill the bottoms of my eyes and fall out. I quickly wiped them off my face,"She's got chemo today, and that's why I'm leaving right after lunch. I want to be with her so she can beat it again and I can have my mom back.".

We had gotten to the resteraunt,"Wow", he took off his seat belt and leaned over to me and gave me a huge hug, I just cried into his shirt for a while. And then he let go,"I never knew, why didn't you tell anyone?". "I didn't want anyone to see me vunerable, I'm always happy and this time I wasn't so I kept it to myself, I didn't mean to make you feel hated. You just cared too much and I needed you to stop. So I made you a anger target without you knowing."

"Ohh, wanna go inside and talk some more?". "Sure I'd like that." I was smiling because he cared so much, but the real reason I couldn't look at him is because of him and new girlfriend and how much of his time he was with her and the only reason he is my friend... was my friend was because he felt sorry for me. And I hated for someone to feel sorry for me, but the thing is I had and have a huge crush on the idea of a relationship and he was the prince with fangs and a shiny volvo. We walked in and I got us a seat near the counter while he went to go our food, I really did love that song and my mother really was battling with cancer, but those weren't the things that made me wanna rip his guts out.

It was the jelousy and I hated being jelous, I would always pour it into my work or my songs. But I hadn't done that lately and he started to notice. I had to get better at my actions and point my outward emotions towards the ones I want people to think I feel.


End file.
